A Royal Secret
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Sonic one day told Amy his secret feelings for her and now they are dating and everything! But when Sonic got a letter saying that he must return to his home kingdom saying he must be crowned king, he has no choice but to tell everyone and may leave them forever. Will Sonic ever see his love and friends again? Or will Sonic's coronation keep everyone apart?
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Secret Ch 1

Sonic's POV:  
Well, for the life of me...you may think that I'm just your average hedgehog saving Mobius from time to time but...there's something that nobody else, not even my buddy Tails knows about me. I know you want to know but it's my little secret...Well today, I'm gonna do something you'll never believe in a million years...I'm gonna ask Amy out...That's right I said it. Even though Amy occasionally chases me from time, she sorta grew on me and she's pretty cool and everything. Well, I fell for her after I though about it and had this feeling in my heart, which is love and decided to make Amy's dream come true. Right now, I'm at her house hiding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, which by no surprise are roses. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a female voice asked from inside. "It's Sonic." I answered.

Amy's POV:  
Sonic? He's here?! I didn't expect Sonic to be here, but you know what they said, Always expect the unexpected. I only had my socks, my fave red dress and headband. I was watching a movie on TV but I got up from the couch, opened the door and saw my blue hero standing there with a smile on his face, but I noticed his face is a little red. But I smiled and greeted the love of my life. "Hey Sonic!" I greeted Sonic. "Hey Ames." he answered back and I blushed when he called me that. I always liked it when he called me that..."What brings you here?" I asked. "Well...I...uh..." Sonic said his face getting redder and began to sweat a little. "Come on, spit it out." I said with a hint of impatience. "Well, Amy..." Sonic said as he showed me the bouquet of roses and I blushed a little bit in surprise at seeing the beautiful flowers."I got these for you..."" They're beautiful.." I said as I took the roses. "And I..." Sonic added blushing redder by the minute. "I want to take you on a date Amy..." I was surprised! Sonic's finally asking me out I couldn't believe it! "You serious Sonic!?" I asked in shock. "Yeah, I am." said Sonic smirking. You know what my answers gonna be..."Yes Sonic, I will!" a said in happiness combined with a squeal. "Great!" said Sonic. "Tonight at 8:00?" "Sure!" I answered. "See you soon Amy, I'll be there!" Said Sonic as he ran off and I went back inside still holding the roses in my hands and gives a dreamy sigh. "Tonight, my long time dreams coming true..." I said in a dreamy like state.

~Later...~  
Sonic came to Amy's house all ready and excited and it was 8 sharp. He knocked on the door and Amy came out wearing a beautiful light blue dress, blue headband with a blue sequined bow and light blue sandals.  
"Hey, Amy, you ready?" asked Sonic.  
"You bet!" said Amy.  
"Close you eyes." Sonic added.  
"OK." Amy said doubtful but did what he said. Sonic carried her bridal style and ran off to a secret area which he believes that no one else knows.  
"Now open them." said Sonic. As Amy opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful valley with gorgeous looking flowers, breath taking mountains, a full moon and fireflies flying in the dark and coming from the flowers.  
"Oh Sonic! It's so magical and beautiful!" Amy said taking in the sighs.  
"I know right?" said Sonic smiling at Amy's astonished face and put her down. "I found this while I was doing my run."  
"Wow, just look at all the flowers, the moon, the fireflies...It's just so amazing!" said Amy seeing everything.  
"I thought we could have a picnic here." Sonic said.  
"Sure!" said Amy smiling at him.  
"Wait just one sonic second!" said Sonic as he zoomed off.  
"OK!" Amy called after him.

~One Sonic Second later...~  
Sonic came back with a picnic cloth and a basket and he set everything on a smooth patch of grass surrounded by flowers and the fireflies were dancing in the dark.  
"This is really great of you Sonic and you found a fantastic spot." Amy said as she and Sonic sat down on the cloth and the began to have a little snack.  
"Thank you." said Sonic smiling. "But it's not nearly as beautiful as you." he added.  
"Oh Sonic..." Amy said as she giggled and blushed.  
After their picnic, Sonic showed Amy around the valley and Amy was enjoying and taking in all the sighs, she was very happy and hopes it never ends. While she wasn't looking Sonic picked one of the flowers and gave it to Amy.  
"Oh Sonic, it's beautiful." said Amy accepting the flower.  
"You're welcome Amy." said Sonic happy to see Amy so happy and was glad he took her on his and her very first date.  
"Well, we better go." said Sonic suddenly. "It's almost 12:00, grab on!" he added and extended his hand. Amy didn't wanted to leave but she knew Sonic was right.  
"OK Sonic." said Amy as she climbed on his back and he ran and in no time at all made it back to her house. Amy climbed off and went to the front door.  
"See ya tomorrow Amy!" Sonic called to her.  
"See yah Sonic, I had a fantastic time!" Amy called out to him.  
Sonic then ran off as Amy went inside, took a shower, put on her favorite comfy pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Royal Secret

Chapter 2: The 2nd Date

Sonic POV:  
Well tonight was the best night I ever had! I finally asked Amy out, we had the best time ever and I can't wait to go another time! I finally made it home and went inside. I took my shoes and socks off at the front door, I went upstairs to my room and I went into my closet cautiously, I slowly closed the door and took a deep and sad sigh. I took a box that I carefully hidden in my closet down and opened it. Inside, was a guitar shaped medallion on a red cord, a small crown with blue sapphires that looks like it can fit a small boy and a bunch of old photographs of a family of hedgehogs, two were green, one an adult and one a child, an adult purple female hedgehog, a young pinkish-purple hedgehog and a...

While Sonic was thinking, the phone ran, Sonic sighed in fustration, put down the box and went downstairs to answer it, when he answered it, it was Tails on the line.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted.  
"Hey Tails." Sonic said to the twin tailed kitsune. "It's great to hear your voice but don't you think it's a little late?"  
"Heh heh, sorry..." Tails apologized. "But I heard you and Amy went out tonight."  
"Yeah we did." said Sonic with a hint of embarassment. "It was great too."  
"Did you and Amy kissed?" Tails said in a teasing voice and Sonic can practically see the smirk he has on his face.  
"No Tails." Sonic said with a tomato red face. "Everyone knows you don't kiss on the first date."  
"When's the next one?" Tails asked curiously.  
"Why should I tell you?" said Sonic asking stubbornly.  
"Because you're my best friend and I'll tell Knuckles and Shadow you are going out with your stalker..." Tails said blackmailing the blue hedgehog.  
"Next week..." Sonic said giving in.  
"Good boy." Tails said in a triumphant voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Secret Ch 3

Chapter 3: 2nd Date and The Message

A week later, Amy was a home brushing her hair and she can't help but blush after her and Sonic's date last week. It was the best time of her life and the first time that Sonic didn't ran away and actually wanted to go and take her. Amy gave a love sick sigh, put down her brush and put on her red headband just as the doorbell ran. She went downstairs, opened the door and saw her blue hero.  
"Hey Sonic." said Amy smiling at him.  
"Hey Ames." Sonic greeted.  
"What brings you by?" Amy asked.  
"I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to the carnival with me." the blue hedgehog asked her.  
"I'd love to go with you Sonic!" Amy said blushing and smiling.  
"Climb on." Sonic said and Amy climbed on his back and put her arms around his neck.  
"Here we go!" Sonic said as he ran off with his speed and in no time, the made it to the nearby carnival.  
"That was awesome!" Amy cheered, clearly enjoying her ride.  
"Glad you like it Ames." Sonic smirked as Amy climbed off and they both went in.  
"So what do you wanna do first?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"How about the rollercoaster?" asked Amy to her blue hedgehog hero.  
"Sweet!" he answered with a thumbs up.  
"Let's go then!" she said smiling.  
They both went in line for the rollercoaster, when their turn came, they both yelled and screamed like no tomorrow on the zig zags, loop-de-loops and lots of wild spins. When it was over they both felt kinda dizzy.  
"That was awesome!" Amy commented still dizzy. "Where would you like to go now?"  
"How about the ferris wheel?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes!" Amy said smiling.  
"They both went on the ferris wheel, went in thier seats and the ride began. When they made it to the top, they had a good view of the carnival and Station Square.  
"Look at the view!" Sonic commented.  
"Yeah!" said Amy enjoying the view but she felt something holding her hand, when she looked down, she saw Sonic subcontiously holding her hand which made her blush. Amy then rested her head on his shoulder, Sonic noticed this and smiled in a loving way.

After the ferris wheel and going on other rides, they both left to get some cotton candy and they both left as the carnival was closing for the night.  
"I had a ball Ames!" Sonic said smiling and eating his cotton candy.  
"Me too Sonniku!" said Amy smiling and holding his hand as she eats her cotton candy.  
"Well...I better take you home, it's probably late..." Sonic said.  
"OK Sonic, let's go." said Amy as she climbed on Sonic's back and Sonic ran off in Sonic speeds to her house and Amy got off his back.  
"Thank you Sonic, I had the best time ever." said Amy as she kissed his cheek.  
"Welcome Amy." Sonic said with a blush and he watches as Amy walked inside her house. He then ran away full of joy and smiling to his house. He made it inside and jumped on his bed with joy, but little did he know that his happiness was his last...

When Sonic calmed down after his little celebration, he went downstairs and saw a letter on the mat. He went over and picked it up, but when he saw how the letter was sealed, horror was on his face.  
"Oh no..." Sonic gasped with horror. "Please don't tell me that this is a royal letter..."  
Sonic opened the letter and read what it said and his horror only grew when he finished.  
"Of all the days in my life, my parents and siblings have to call me home today..." sighed Sonic "How am I gonna everyone...how am I gonna tell Amy..." Sonic was very grave, he knew he had to tell everyone sooner or later that he had to leave but that was the one thing that worried him...because...he might leave everyone behind forever...


	4. Chapter 4

A Royal Secret

Chapter 4: Goodbye Forever?

Sonic was depressed, he didn't know what to do. He was sitting on his couch rereading the letter her got. Finally, after a lot of though, Sonic got up for his couch and went to the front door.  
"I have to tell them tonight...starting with Amy..." Sonic said sadly as he ran to Amy's door in about 5 minutes. "She's probabbly gonna kill me if I tell her..." Sonic though. "But better tell her now than her getting mad at me...I wonder if she's awake..."  
Sonic ran Amy's doorbell and waited patiently for her to answer, then he heared the door open and saw Amy in lavender pyjamas, her hair without her red hedband flowing like water over her shoulders and her eyes half closed due to fatigue.  
"Sonic?" Amy said in between a yawn. "Why are you here this late?"  
"Amy, I have some bad news..." Sonic said sadly.  
"What's the matter?" Amy asked concerned looking at Sonic's unhappy face.  
"I got a letter from my folks and siblings saying that I have to come home tomorrow..." sighed Sonic.  
"Your parents and siblings?" asked Amy in wonder. "I didn't know you had a family Sonic."  
"I do." he said as he nodded.  
"You never talked about them..." said Amy curious. "How come?"  
"It's...kinda complicated..." Sonic said as he was scraching his head quills in embarassment.  
"Then why are you so upset about it?" Amy asked tilting her head on the side in curiosity.  
"Now here comes the hard part." though Sonic, but he took a deep breath and began to spoke.  
"Because my folks live somewhere far beyond Station Square...and I may never come back."  
"What?!" Amy said in shock and tears came into her eyes. "Why?"  
"I'm sorry Amy, but I can never tell anyone my secret." Sonic said closing his eyes and lowering his head in shame. "I have to go and tell the others I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"So soon?!" Amy asked now crying.  
"Yes, but before I do..." Sonic said then grabbed Amy in his arms and gave her the most tender kiss anyone can imagine. Amy was shocked and surprised that she and Sonic are finally sharing thier very first kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck putting all her passion and love into the kiss and Sonic subconciously traced her luscious lips with his tongue and he gave a deep moan the he and Amy parted lips and they both breathed deeply.  
"I have to leave Amy..." Sonic said as he put her down and went to the door leaving Amy dumbfounded. "Goodbye Amy..." Sonic said not looking back but had tears in his eyes. "I love you..." then he left running at high speeds. Amy just went to the door in shock and saddness and look at the blue blur that swiftly ran away from eyesight in blinding speeds.  
"I love you too Sonic..." Amy said in deep sadness and closed the door crying that she may never see her true love ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

A Royal Secret

Chapter 5: Sonic's Preparations

After Sonic ran about all night telling everyone that he's leaving. Everyone was upset...well everyone except Shadow, knowing him, he keeps his true feelings on the inside. When morning came, Sonic was up early and sadly packing his bags on what he's bring for his trip. But before he was finished, he also took up a picture of him and Amy when they were at Cosmo's party and he laughed at the picture of him looking very speechless when he saw Amy in her dress that day.  
"Heh. I admit, I was very speechless that day." Sonic laughed to himself. "But that was because she was so beautiful..." then he looked sadly at it again and put it down. Then he went into his closet and took out his box full of mysterious belongings. "Just in case, I'm taking this with me..." Sonic said as he put the box inside one of his suitcases. Then he looked up and saw another picture of Amy in her Halloween costume. She was dressed as a princess in a short pink dress, a golden crown with pink earrings, pink heals and gloves that show her hands and she looked so much like a princess. Sonic took it down and put in in his suitcase.  
"That way, I can remember you forever Amy." Sonic said to himself, then the door knocked. Sonic went downstairs, opened it and saw it was Tails.  
"Hey little buddy." Sonic said trying to be happy.  
"Hey Sonic..." Tails greeted in the same tone.  
"How are you taking the news?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm still letting it sink in..." Tails replied.  
"Oh..." said Sonic.  
"You done pack?" Tails asked.  
"Yep." Sonic said. "I booked a taxi last night and it'll be coming in a few."  
"OK." said Tails not looking in Sonic's eyes.  
"Hey Tails..." Sonic said putting a hand on his shoulders. "I know this is hard, it's hard for me too..."  
"But still...why do you have to leave Sonic?" Tails asked looking like he was ready to cry.  
"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out..." Sonic said then the cab came.  
"Well..." Sonic said as he went upstairs and got his suitcases. "I got to leave Tails..."  
"Wait Sonic." Tails said stopping him. "Before you leave...I have a message from Amy..." as he said so, Tails gave Sonic a golden envelope with a scent of roses on it. "Thanks Tails." Sonic thanked as he got his cases in the taxi's trunk and got in.  
"Goodbye Sonic..." Tails said crying.  
"Goodbye little bud...and tell Amy...I love her..." Sonic said as the taxi drove away leaving Tails in awe.  
"Sonic loves Amy?!" Tails asked himself in shock. "Well wonders never cease..." he added as he flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

A Royal Secret

Chapter 6: Sonic's Secret is Revealed...

Sonic was upset about leaving home and he felt completly empty after he saw what was left of his old home. Then he remebered Amy's letter that Tails gave him and he opened it and read the letter. "Dear Sonic..." he began as he read aloud. "I know we have been dating for only two weeks, but they felt like years to me. I'll never forget you Sonic...even if you may never come back, I'll always love you and I'll wait for you Sonic. No matter how long it takes...Your love, Amy Rose." Sonic just put down the letter and looked out the window and he was at the train station. "I love you too Amy...and I'll never forget you either..." the blue hedgehog though to himself as he got out the taxi, paid for the trip, got his luggages and enters the train station. Once inside, Sonic magaged to get a ticket to his destination and waited. 3 hours later, his train came and he borded it and 5 minutes later, it was off leaving Station Square. Sonic put his suitcases in compartments and sat down near a window and looked at the scenery. But when they passed a field of roses, he can't help but remeber the first time he asked Amy out and the bouquet he has given her. "Amy..." he though in sadness and looked at the letter in his hand. "You will always be my love and my princess..."

After the train ride which lasted about 3 days, Sonic made it to his destination...Mobotropolis...it was beautiful with the plants, the trees and the sky has never looked so blue before.  
"Home sweet home." Sonic said to himself but in an unhappy way.  
As Sonic got out, he was greeted by everyone there and he put on his best fake smile he could put on and waved.  
"Hi everyone." Sonic greeted trying to sound happy.  
"Welcome back Prince Sonic!" everyone greeted.

When they went to the palace, Sonic was being escorted by a servant from the castle in a carriage, with every one in Mobotropolis clapping, cheering and following the procession.  
Sonic just grinned and bear it but he was unhappy on the inside. He misses everyone terribly but not as much as Amy. He rather be at home and giving Amy and loving kiss about now. When they made it to the castle, the procession stopped at the gates, Sonic got out of the carriage and stood there waiting for the doors to open. "Here goes nothing..." Sonic though as a fanfare began to play and the doors opened to reveal the royal family of Mobotroplis. The purple female hedgehog is no other that Queen Aleena, the ruler of the kingdom. The two hedgehogs with her is Sonic's triplet brother and sister, Prince Manic and Princess Sonia. Sonia is a pinkish-purple hedgehog, currently she's wearing a purple gown with purple heeled shoes and her crown. Manic of course, was wearing his normal vest but he was also wearing long blue jeans and he also had on a crown on his head.  
"Welcome home Sonic." Aleena greeted.  
"It's great to be back mom." Sonic smiled a little genuinly, true, he was unhappy about being here but that doesn't mean he's not happy to see his mother and siblings.  
"Hey Sonic!" Sonia greeted.  
"Greet to see yah bro." Manic greeted.  
"Nice to see you guys again." Sonic added then he and his siblings grouped hugged.  
"Well you three." Aleena said. " Let's go inside to the castle."  
"OK." Sonic, Sonia and Manic said at the same time which made them giggle and all four hedgehogs went inside the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

A Royal Secret

Chapter 7: New King!?

In the castle, the four hedgehogs made in to the throne room. Where they are 5 thrones, 2 big ones and 3 small ones. In one of the big thrones sat a green hedgehog, he looked exactly like Manic in every way except he has purple eyes and Manic's eyes are brown, he was Sonic, Sonia and Manic's father and Queen Aleena's husband, King Edward. "Hello dad." Sonic greeted him.  
"Sonic, It's great to see you again." Edward greeted him and got out of his throne. "Sorry, I wasn't there earlier to greet you but I had some things to take care off."  
"It's OK dad." Sonic said. "I understand."  
"Oh, which reminds me. You're probably wondering why your sent back home." Edward said.  
"Yes, I'm wondering about that." Sonic said. "Is it very important?"  
"Yes it is Sonic." Aleena added. "Sonia, Manic, can you leave for a moment?"  
"Sure Mom." Sonia said leaving.  
"OK, see you big bro." Manic said following Sonia.  
"OK, we're alone. What's the big news?" Sonic asked curiously.  
"Well Sonic..." Edward began. "You're going to be next in line for the throne."  
"What?!" Sonic asked in shock.  
"Yes you are Sonic." Aleena added.  
"But why?" Sonic asked still not believe it.  
"Well Sonic." Edward began. "A threat has been made against Mobotroplis. We don't know who or why but we need you to rule now because..." he paused and showed Sonic his scars on his arms and Sonic gasped as he saw how deep they were and the dried blood.  
"I got attack and I'm too weak to continue to rule, so I'm leaving the throne to you son."  
"But you have Manic. Why can he rule?" Sonic asked.  
"We asked your brother 10 times, but he refused." Aleena answered. "But he said that he's not ready to rule."  
"Sonic, we're begging you. If you don't rule, the whole kingdom will fall into the enemy's hands."  
Sonic though for awhile, he knew that Manic isn't the down-to-earth ruling type, he's like him, enjoying his fun. But if he doesn't, his kingdom home will fall in turmoil like Mobotropolis did when Robotnick took over and overthrew his family's rule. He didn't want to risk it but that also means he may not ever see his friends ever again. Sonic just took a deep sigh and said. "I'll take my rightful place on the throne to protect our subjects..."  
"Thank you Sonic." Aleena smiled.  
"I knew you wouldn't let us down son..." Edward added smiling with pride.  
"So when is my coronation?" Sonic asked.  
"Hmm..." Aleena though thinking then said. "Will a week from today suit you Sonic?"  
"Yeah, it'll do mom..." Sonic said sadly. "Can I leave now please?"  
"Of course." Aleena said.  
"Thank you." Sonic said as he left but Aleena knew somewhere inside of the blue blur was extream loneliness and sadness inside of him.  
"Hmm..." Aleena thought. "What is the matter with our oldest son? He seems...heartbroken..."

**Mother's always know when somethings wrong with thier kids. Aleena's no exception...BTW King Edward doesn't belong to me, he belongs to imtailsthefoxfan on DA.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Royal Secret

Chapter 8: Aleena talks with Sonic

Sonic went to his old room thinking that his life is over. His room was dark blue and had everything a prince could want and on his wall were pictures of him, his siblings, parents and one of them all together. Sonic sighed as he remembered the fun times he had when he lived here for a couple of years. "Man I missed this place..." Sonic said and notices his things have been packed already everything except his picture of Amy, he had that with him the whole time. He took it out and looked at it. He can't help but think she's beautiful in her outfit. "I wish you were here Ames, I wish all my friends were here..." Sonic sighed to himself, then he pull out a different picture from his glove. It was a picture of the whole team together after they saved the world from one of Eggman's attacks. Amy was hugging him, Sonic was blushing with embarrassment, Tails and Knuckles were high-fiving, Tikal was doing a peace sigh and winking, Cream and Cheese were cheering, Silver and Blaze had their arms around each other with proud smiles and in the upper left corner Shadow was smirking and Rouge was usually giving her trademark wink. Sonic chuckled to himself as he remembered that day. Then he heard a knock at the door, Sonic hid the pictures under his pillow quickly. "Come in." Sonic said, then Aleena came in.  
"Hello Sonic." Aleena greeted.  
"Hi Mom." Sonic said forcing a grin.  
"What's wrong Sonic?" Aleena asked.  
"There's nothing wrong." he lied.  
"Come on Sonic, talk to me." she insisted. "You can tell me anything."  
"OK..." Sonic sighed. "Mom, what do you do if you love somebody but you're afraid to tell and show the person who you really are?"  
Aleena was right about Sonic being brokenhearted, she knew that he couldn't hide it from her.  
"Well..." Aleena began. "I would hang out with the person long enough to find out if he or she can be trusted then I'll tell them my secret."  
Sonic though to himself and felt stupid he never told everyone in the first place that he was of royal blood, but he did have his reasons. He didn't wanted to be treated different like a blueblood, he wanted to live a normal life. I guess he was afraid...  
"OK, but what if that someone...was afraid..." Sonic asked.  
"It's OK to be afraid sometimes Sonic, those things are what makes up our bravery." Aleena said hugging her son. Sonic can't help but smile, his mom gave the greatest advice he has ever know. He hugged his mother with a happy smile.  
"Thanks mom, that really helped." Sonic said with a smile.  
"Your welcome Sonic." Aleena said. "Oh, that reminds me. The seamstress want you to try on your cloak for you coronation."  
"OK." Sonic said getting up and leaves his room. Aleena smiled, happy that Soinc was smiling again. But before she left, she saw a picture frame under his pillow, when she lifted it up, she saw the picture of Amy Rose in her princess costume and the picture of him and his friends. She looked at the group picture and smiled that Sonic had made friends in his normal life, she flipped it over and saw the names of the people in the group picture and she instantly figured out who was who; but when she saw Amy in her princess attire, she gave a secret smile as an idea came into her head. She carefully put the picture back under the pillow, left Sonic's room, went to her office and began to write a very special invitation on golden parchment. When she finished, she put it in a golden envelope with the royal hedgehog seal. She then blew on the letter and just like magic, it turned into golden dust and flew out the window to it's destination.  
"Sonic will see his princess again." Aleena said with a secret smile as she looked over the window sill and saw the golden dust fly away. "I believe he will..."

**Aleena****is just a sweet mother...she'll do anything for her children...^^ Anyway, I'm getting some Zs because it's early in the moring R+R Ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

A Royal Secret

Chapter 9: Back at home...

Meanwhile, back at Station Square, Amy was at home crying in the fetal position on one of her bedroom walls with her face buried in her knees. It has been 5 days since Sonic was gone, but to her it felt like years. She hadn't felt so alone ever since her parents were killed, she knew her friends are her new family but ever since Sonic was gone she hasn't been herself and everyone misses Sonic as well, but they were concerned for Amy. She hasn't left home for days and they all went over to she if she's still OK. They noticed the house was too quiet, usually it was full of that friendly atmosphere that made this place a great place to visit.  
"Amy?" Tikal called out the pink hedgehog's name.  
"You here?" Cream said.  
They looked around for Amy then they decided to go her room. They opened the door and saw Amy crying.  
"Oh Amy..." Tikal said in sympathy to the hedgehog girl, kneeling beside her and stroking her quills.  
"You still miss Sonic, Amy?" Cream asked the sobbing hedgehog, Amy just gave a quick nod in between sobs.  
"Amy please stop crying..." Tikal begged a little. Amy held up her face and due to the dark spots and redness in her eyes, it clearly shows that she barely slept and was crying a lot.  
"Amy, I know that this is tough right now, It's tough for everyone." Tails said and helping the young hedgehog up.  
"I just miss him Tails, he just left like..." Amy said then ready to cry again.  
"Amy you've been in here crying your heart and soul out for Sonic ever since he left." Blaze said.  
"I know Blaze, I just love him too much to forget." Amy said with a sad sigh.  
"Amy you need to find some happiness in your life, like stop crying over Sonic." Rouge said.  
"Rouge is right Amy, you need to go out again and stop wasting the days crying." Shadow added.  
"But." Amy said but Blaze cut her off.  
"No more "buts" Amy, we're getting you out of the house and let you have some fun." Blaze said.  
Amy sighed in defeat as she knew she was beaten. She just gave a sad sigh and said OK, which made everyone smile.  
"But what should we do?" Amy asked.  
Everyone thought for a moment then suddenly out of the blue golden dust appeared.  
"Huh?!" Amy said and everyone was wondering where did the dust came from, then the dust went into her hands and changed into a golden envelope.  
"Whoa!" Tails said.  
"Huh?!" Amy said. "What is this?"  
Blaze looks at it and saw it was a royal letter. "Hey, that's the royal hedgehog seal!"  
"How do you know?" Tails asked.  
"I am of royal blood you know..." Blaze said.  
"Sorry forgot..." Tails said blushing with embarrassment.  
"What does it say Amy?" Cream asked with curiosity.  
Amy opened it and saw it was a golden letter and written in a royal style, Amy read it aloud.  
" 'Queen Aleena, ruler of the kingdom of Mobotropolis, cordially invites you to a Royal Coronation Ball in our of her eldest son becoming king.'"  
"That's sounds exciting!" Cream said.  
"There's more." Amy said. " 'The ball will be held next week Saturday and the dress code is Black Tie. Hope to see you and your friends there, signed Queen Aleena.'"  
"Whoa!" Tails said. "Amy, you just got a note from the Queen herself!"  
"Yeah, this is gonna be the party of the century!" Tikal said as she Cream and Cheese danced around the room like they were already at the ball.  
"We're not going..." Amy said.  
"WHAT?!" everyone said in shock.  
"Why not?" Rouge asked Amy with a little scold and hands on her hips.  
"I don't feel like going." Amy said and sat on her bed.  
"Amy, Sonic didn't leave to go home just to make you unhappy." Tikal said.  
"She's right. Sonic would want you to be happy and starting with this ball." Cream added.  
Amy looked at everyone and then looked at the letter she has in her hand. She then gave a smirk and got of her bed.  
"So...who wants to go shopping for ballroom outfits." she asked.  
And everyone, well besides Shadow went into a group hug happy that Amy's back to her good old self.


	10. Chapter 10

A Royal Secret

Chapter 10: The trip to Mobotropolis and Pep Talk with Dad

A few days later, everyone was packing for the trip to the ball. Amy wasn't to thrilled about leaving because of her little saddest for not seeing her love Sonic, she saw a picture of her and Sonic together at the costume party at Halloween. She was in her princess attire and Sonic was dressed as a prince in a white shirt, a red cape and a golden crown, she chuckles a little and a smiles at that moment and she took up the picture and looked at it with happiness and produced a few tears. Then as she was finishing her packing, she left and went to the train station where everyone was waiting for her; Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Tikal.  
"Hey Amy. Where were you?" Tikal asked her.  
"I was still packing." Amy answered.  
"OK, now that you're here, let's get our train." Blaze said as they all went inside and got their tickets. After they were waiting for 30 minutes, the train arrived.  
"Here we go." Cream said in her happy voice.  
"Mobotroplis here we come!" Silver said as he and everyone boarded the train and they were off.

2 days later, they were sill board the train, it was nighttime and everyone was asleep...well...almost everyone...Amy was awake looking out the window and watching the stars, moon, grassy scenery and the rose bushes that pass by. Amy gave a very deep sigh as she remembered the roses Sonic gave her the day he confessed, but little did she know that Tikal awaken from her sigh and went to Amy hoping to cheer her up.  
"Hey Amy?" Tikal asked as she sad beside the pink hedgehog.  
"Yeah Tikal?" Amy asked.  
"Are you OK?" the peach orange echidna asked with concern.  
"No..."Amy confessed. "I still miss Sonic..."  
"It's gonna be OK Amy." Tikal said wrapping an arm around her. "I have a feeling you and Sonic are going to be reunited soon."  
"You really think so Tik?" Amy asked with hope and a smile.  
"I believe and you have to believe too." Tikal said.  
"Thank you Tikal." Amy said smiling. "That really helps."  
"We should get back to sleep." Tikal suggested.  
"Just a moment Tikal." Amy said. "I wanna take a look longer."  
"OK but don't stay up late." Tikal said as she left for her room, Amy looked at the sky and saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a quick wish. "I wish that I can see my love, Sonic again..." Amy whispered to herself then left for her room which she's sharing with Cream, got on the top bunk and slept dreaming of her precious Sonic.

~Meanwhile...at Mobotroplis castle...~  
The queen and king were sitting at their thrones looks at list of preparations for the ball and coronation.  
"These preparations are going well Edward." Aleena commented to her husband.  
"I agree." Edward replied. "But Aleena...do you think he's ready to rule?"  
"I believe he is ready." Aleena said. "If he can save the world endless times, he can protect his own kingdom."  
"Still...he has been feeling depressed lately..." Edward said.  
"I know..." Aleena said with sadness in her voice.  
"Let me go talk to him..." Edward said as he got up and went looking for him, he finally found him in his room very depressed.  
"Sonic, are you OK?" Edward asked.  
"No dad." Sonic said. "I just feel...alone..."  
"Come on Sonic, talk to me..." Edward said. "Is it about your coronation?"  
Sonic sat up and was still depressed but nodded yes. "A little bit."  
"Sonic, I know you don't want to be king but..." Edward began but Sonic cut him off.  
"I know, I have to protect our subjects from who or what ever is attacking us." Sonic said.  
"Well, I'm glad you know how important this is Sonic." Edward said.  
"Well dad..." Sonic said. "It's not just the coronation that's bugging me..."  
"Oh?" Edward said curious. "What is it?"  
"Well..." Sonic sighed. "I...am in love with this girl..." Sonic said as he showed his father a picture of him and his friends and points at the girl hugging him in it.  
"Her name's Amy Rose. She's...my girlfriend..." Sonic blushes a little bit at that part. "We were dating for a couple of weeks, but...I was sent home..."  
Edward understood the situation and he felt a little guilty about sending Sonic home to be king.  
"Well Sonic..." said Edward wrapping a comforting arm around him. "I have a story that may interest you."  
"Oh really?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep." said Edward. "It was when me and your mother were your age..."

~Flashback~  
Two young hedgehogs were runnin in the castle gardens. They were Aleena and Edward at age 17. Aleena didn't look much different than what she is now, but her dress and hair were shorter and Edward was dressed in nothing but sneakers similar to Manic's and a black shirt covered by a red hoodie. Both hedgehogs were running and chasing each other like crazy lovers.  
"You can't get me Ed!" Aleena laughed seeing the green hedgehog chase her.  
"Oh yeah?" Edward said with a smirk and he suddenly ran at high speeds and scooped the purple princess in his arms bridal style.  
"Hey!" Aleena said good humored.  
"Got you." Edward said with a smirk.  
"OK, OK you win." Aleena said rolling her eyes knowing that Edward can be full of himself sometimes.  
"But I'm gonna give you your consolation prize." the green hedgehog prince said. Then he ran off at high speeds to a hidden part of the castle garden's, when Aleena saw it it was like something out of a fairy tail with the flowers, the trees and the grass, but to top it all off, there was a swing bench there with forget-me-nots, daisies and roses growing on it.  
"It's beautiful." Aleena said in awe taking in the beautiful sights.  
"Glad you love it Aleena." Edward said as he and Aleena went to the swing and sat on it, swinging like they were little kids.  
After awhile, the moon began to rise over the place and it looked very enchanting along with the stars in the sky. Aleena was lying net to Edward with her head on his chest. "Best consolation prize ever..." she said and soon fell asleep. Edward did nothing more but smile, carried her bridal style back to the castle.  
~End Flashback~

"Wow dad..." Sonic smiled. "Didn't know you were the romantic type..."  
"Heh heh." Edward said with a laugh. "Thing aren't always as they seem Sonic."  
"You're right." Sonic smirked.  
"Don't worry Sonic." Edward added. "I have a feeling you'll be reunited with her sooner than you think."  
"You think so?" Sonic said.  
"I know so." Edward said with a noggie and left.  
"Man, dad's story made me full of confidence." Sonic said. "And I will see her again. I know it!"


	11. Chapter 11

A Royal Secret

Chapter 11-Coming to Mobotropolis.

With Amy and the others, they were still on the train having breakfast and chatting. Then they hear the conductor calling.  
"All out for Mobotropolis!" he yelled.  
"Yay! We're here!" Cream said joyfully.  
Everyone left the train and they gazed in awe at the station, it looked like it was build with gold but the walls were painted like that, the columns looked like that they were made of marble and has flowers growing around it.  
"This is my kind of place." Rouge commented.  
"Can't disagree with you there." Shadow agreed with her.  
"Come on everyone." Blaze said getting her luggages. "Let's go find somewhere to to stay."  
"OK Blaze." Amy said as she and the others left the train station and wandered around Mobotropolis taking in all the sights around the place. The trees, mountains, sky, grass and the buildings took everyone's breath away.  
"I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile." Tikal said looking at their surroundings. "It's so peaceful here."  
"Yeah Tikal, I love it too." Knuckles added with a slight blush.  
"So, any idea where we are staying Amy?" Tails asked the pink hedgehog girl.  
"Hmm..." Amy said thinking deeply, then a building caught her attention. It was a big, orange coloured, 2 story hotel with a fountain in the middle and a ring of flowers surrounding it. A sign over it says "Mobotropolis Heavenly Hotel."  
"How about here?" Amy suggested.  
"This place looks perfect Amy." Tails commented. "Let's go."  
They all went inside and went to the reception desk and saw a red female cat with jet black hair in a ponytail on top of her head secured with a brown hair ribbon, she was wearing a purple T-shirt with the words "Mobotroplis 100th Anniversary" wearing a long brown skirt and wearing long white socks and black Polos with purple diamond studded hearts at the heel.  
"Hello." the cat greeted them. "My name's Emma-Rose."  
"Nice to meet you." Amy greeted back warmly. "My name's Amy Rose. These are my friends, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tikal." she added pointing at each one.  
"Hello." everyone greeted.  
"Nice to meet you, so, how long will you all be staying?" Emma-Rose asked.  
Amy though for awhile then made up her mind. "For a week."  
"OK." Emma-Rose said as she pulled out a blue book with a pen attached to it by a red ribbon and the cover has on the words "Sign In" in golden letter and opened to book to a blank page.  
"Just sign here please and I'll give you your room keys." Emma-Rose said as Amy sighed everyone in and gave them their room keys. Later, Emma-Rose guided them to their rooms.  
Amy had a room by herself, Tails is sharing with Cream, Blaze is sharing with Silver, Shadow's sharing with Rouge and Knuckles is sharing with Tikal.  
"Thanks Emma-Rose." Cream thanked the red cat.  
"Your welcome." Emma-Rose said but before she left Cream asked her a question.  
"Hey Emma-Rose, where did you get that T-shirt?" the tan rabbit asked.  
"Oh got it from town." Emma-Rose answered. "I wish the kingdom was in happier state of affairs..." the red cat added with a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.  
"A threat has been made against the kingdom." Emma-Rose answered. "Nobody knows who or why but we do know our current king, King Edward was too weak to rule due to his injuries and since the youngest son refused to rule, the eldest son is now going to be king and ironically, it's the kingdom's 100th anniversary."  
"Oh." Blaze said.  
"OK. I'll let you all settle in." said Emma-Rose as she left. "Later."  
"Man, everyone's remaining calm even though the kingdom is in turmoil." Blaze said.  
"They must believe their new king can protect them." Tikal said.  
"Now that we have our rooms, what now?" Cream asked.  
"Let's get settled in first before we explore the place." Amy announced and everyone went in their rooms but little do they know that Emma-Rose was spying on them with an evil smirk. She then went downstairs, went inside a broom closet and she took out a communicator and a male voice can be heard on the other end.  
"Hello?" the voice asked.  
"Hey there your Highness." Emma-Rose answered.  
"What new have you?" the voice said.  
"Amy Rose and her friends are here." Emma-Rose answered evilly.  
"Good, this is even better than I hoped..." the voice said evilly and Emma-Rose could almost see him smirking on the other line.  
"This is too perfect, once I have her in my grasp. Not even Sonic could stop me from taking over and..." he added sending chills down the red cat's spine in a nervous way. "When I have complete control...Sonic's princess will be my queen...Now, get back to work Emma-Rose."  
"Yes sir." Emma-Rose said shutting down the communicator, putting it away and went back to work. "Prince Sonic and his friends won't know what hit them!" she said to herself.

_**Who is Emma-Rose's boss? How does he know Sonic? How will they protect Amy Rose? Find out in the next chapter R+R! BTW Emma-Rose the Cat belongs to me.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A Royal Secret

Chapter 12: Shopping!

With the girls, they were shopping looking for dresses for the coronation ball in the kingdom's stores, they looked all over the place for dresses and they were having a hard time looking for dresses.  
"There must be something here..." Blaze commented holding two dresses on hangers, standing in front of a mirror and holding them in front of her one by one.  
"I know." Tikal said as she spun around and saw a lot of dresses. "So many choices...how will we choose?"  
"I think I found mine." Cream said as she came out of a dressing room in a golden dress with tangerine curly designs on the skirt, it had an orange sash with a golden diamond in the middle and yellow orange puffy sleeves.  
"That's beautiful Cream!" Tikal commented on the tan rabbit's attire.  
"Thanks." Cream thanked the echidna.  
"Your welcome, now how about our dresses?" Tikal asked browsing them, then a female Tasmanian Devil that looks like she was in her teen years and was wearing a T-Shirt similar to Emma-Rose's except hers is pink and it matches her sandals and bracelets. She's also wearing light green shorts and a green hair bow in her brown and burgundy tipped hair.  
"Hello, I'm Amber, the store's manager." she greeted, "You need any help?"  
"Yes, please." Blaze said to the Tasmanian Devil. "We're looking for dresses for the royal coronation ball coming this Saturday."  
"Hmm..." Amber said deep in though then her eyes widen with an idea! "I think I have just the dresses for you! Follow me!" Amber said as she gestured the girls over to the changing rooms and Amber went in a closet and found 4 dresses for them and gave one to each girl, excluding Cream since she already picked out hers. "Try them on and tell me if you like them."  
"OK." Amy said as they all went into changing rooms and they tried them on. 15 minutes later, they all came out and Amber and Cream were amazed! Blaze had on a dark purple dress with long sleeves and golden trim on the skirt and around the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt was silver and also the top was a V neck and has rubies tracing it. Rouge's dress was short, red, strapless, it revealed some of her cleavage and was decorated with roses, also it sparkled when light hit it. Tikal's dress was short, has butterfly sleeves, it was aqua blue and has pink and light blue butterflies going form the waist to her right breast. But no one saw what Amy looked like because she wasn't out.  
"Amy, you finished in there?" Blaze asked.  
"Not yet." Amy answered.  
"Come on!" Rouge said. "We want to see you in that dress!"  
"OK..." Amy sighed. "Here I come..." As Amy stepped out, all the girls gasped as Amy looked beautiful! She was wearing a dark pin dress that goes a little bit below her knees, her skirt has on pink diamonds on it along with sparkly darker pink lace has a soft pink sash that has a big scarlet rose and the top supports her breast perfectly and it has a big hear on it.  
"Amy...you look amazing!" Tikal said in awe.  
"You think?" Amy said smiling.  
"I know you do." Blaze said smiling.  
"Your style really worked Amber." Rouge said to the Tasmanian Devil. "We look fabulous."  
"Aw, don't mention it." Amber said with a smile. "I know you'll look your best when you go to that ball!"

**Amber(C) me R+R everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Royal Secret

Chapter 13: Shopping for the boys

With the boys, they were busy looking for tuxedos for the ball as well.  
"This is going to be the best night ever!" Silver exclaimed, thinking about the ball and trying on different tuxes.  
"I can't blame you Silver." Knuckles said trying on a black tuxedo.  
"Man." Tails said looking through racks of outfits. "With so many tuxedos how are we gonna decide?"  
Suddenly, a male brown coloured hedgehog with blue markings on his quills and around his eyes, purple eyes, an aqua T- shirt with a burgundy vest, blue jeans and burgundy shoes.  
"May I help you guys?" He asked them.  
"Yes." Shadow said. "We`'re looking for tuxes for the coronation ball Saturday."  
"Hmmmm..." the brown hedgehog though for a moment then snapped his fingers and smiled. "I got just the suits for you! Follow me."  
All of them followed the brown hedgehog to a rack with different coloured suits and gave them suit he thinks that will suit.  
"Try these..." he suggested. The boys went into changing rooms to change into the suits the brown hedgehog picked out for them and when they came out they looked grand. Shadow has on a red tuxedo with a black tie, Silver was in an aqua blue tux with a silver tie, Knuckles was in a brown tux with warrior feather cufflinks and Tails was in a normal black tuxedo With a red bow tie.  
"We look great!" Silver said with a thumbs up.  
"I agree with Silver...for once." Shadow said straightening his tie.  
"Wait til the girls see us..." Knuckles said with a smirk.  
"Agreed." Tails added smirking.  
"Thanks for the help." Knuckles said to the brown hedgehog.  
"No prob." the brown hedgehog said as he gave a thumbs up.

Later, the boys met up with the girls at the hotel hallway.  
"Hey boys." Amy greeted them.  
"Hey Amy, how was shopping?" Tails greeted and asked.  
"It was great." Cream said. "Wait till you see our outfits."  
"This is going to be the best night ever!" Silver said happily.  
"Yeah." Amy agreed. "Best night ever...I wish Sonic was here..."  
"Amy..." Blaze warned knowing she's gonna upset herself again.  
"But where ever he is. I'm sure he's fine." Amy quickly added when Blaze gave her "the look".  
Everyone cheered but little did they know that a certain crafty cat was spying on them.  
"Hmm..." Emma-Rose though to herself as she pulled out her communicator and went far so that Amy and her friends wouldn't hear her.  
"Talk to me." the same voice said.  
"Your Highness." Emma-Rose said to it. "Here's the latest update: It seems that your princess is in love with the future king."  
"WHAT?!" the voice yelled so hard that Emma-Rose had to cover the receiver of the communicator.  
"But, she doesn't know he's the prince." Emma-Rose added.  
"Hmm..." the voice said. "We have to work fast to overthrow that kingdom and I'll pay you if you do overtime."  
"Consider it done..." Emma-Rose said with a smirk and deactivated her communicator, put it in her pocket and went to do her job.


	14. Chapter 14

A Royal Secret

Chapter 14: The Royal Coronation Ball Sonic's POV

Soon, the night of the coronation ball came to be and Sonic wasn't too excited though...he was dressed in a plain white shirt with a red cape, blue jeans, his trademark shoes and his prince crow which he will turn in come his coronation.  
"Another ball..." Sonic sighed but little did he know that his father came in and he heard what he said, he walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Your last as prince..." Edward said and Sonic looked over. "Your next will be as king."  
"I know dad..." Sonic said. "It doesn't make this much easier on me..."  
"I understand you don't want to do this Sonic." Edward said sympathetic "But here's another interesting story you might like."  
"Is it a quick one because the ball's starting soon." Sonic stated.  
"I'll put it very brief Sonic..." Edward stated.

~Flashback~  
A teenaged Edward and Aleena were running away from Robotnik, I know what your thinking but he's Robotnik senior, the Robotnik Sonic and his siblings defeated was the son of the one Edward and Aleena faced. They ran until they were cornered in a dark alley.  
"It's the end of the line for you 2 hedgehogs!" Robotnik Senior said, he was going to attack until Edward intervened and put a protective arm in front of her looking very fierce.  
"You stay away from the princess!" Edward warned.  
"Or what?" Robotnik Senior said looking smug.  
"Or..." Edward warned pulling out a sword and it glowed golden and seeing it made Aleena and Robotnik Senior gasped. "I use this!"  
"The Scared Sword Of Mobius! Caliburn!" Aleena gasped.  
Edward did a combination of a sword swing and a Homing Attack on Robotnik Senior's pod and landed safely on the other side. After a few moments, the pod exploded and he flew off in the sky and disappeared. Aleena looked at Edward in awe and what he did and the sword.  
"Edward that was amazing!" Aleena said amazed.  
"I know." he smirked. "I had this since I became 16, it's a hand me down and I'm going to give this to my eldest son when he's ready for it."  
"Well." Aleena said as she took his hand. "Let's get back. We don't wanna be in trouble again."  
Edward nodded and the two hedgehogs ran off.

~End Flashback~

"Wow." Sonic said.  
"Yeah, I know and that reminds me..." Edward said as he showed Sonic the sword. "This is yours now..."  
"Really?!" Sonic said surprised as he held the sword.  
"Really." Edward said. "Take good care of him Sonic..."  
"I will dad..." Sonic said hugging his dad, then Aleena came in.  
"Hey you two..." she said slyly. "You ready for the ball?" she asked.  
"Yes we are." Sonic said holding onto his father's sword.  
"Let's go." Edward said and all three hedgehogs went to the ballroom for the ball.


	15. Chapter 15

A Royal Secret  
Chapter 15: The Royal Coronation Ball Amy's POV

With Amy, she and the girls were getting ready for the royal ball, they were dressing in Amy's room, chatting, gossiping and accessorizing.  
"I can't believe tonight's the night!" Tikal gushed as she was fixing her hair.  
"Totally!" Blaze said as Cream was helping braid purple ribbons in her hair.  
"Hey, where's Amy?" Rouge asked looking for the pink hedgehog until she stepped out in her beautiful pink dress, she also added a silver tiara with pink diamonds, long soft pink gloves and dark pink heals.  
"Wow Amy!" Cream said in awe. "You look like a princess!"  
"Aww shucks..." Amy said blushing. "Any girl can look like one..."  
"But seriously Amy." Rouge added. "You're pretty convincing to look like one!"  
"Anyway, let's get partying!" Tikal added finishing off her hair as a side way spiky ponytail decorated with blue ribbons and sky blue pearls.  
"Yeah." all the girls added as they left Amy's room and went to the main entrance of the hotel where they saw the boys and a carriage.  
"Wow!" Cream said beaming.  
"Silver managed to rent us a carriage to take us to the royal castle." Tails explain.  
"This is gonna be the best night ever!" Blaze smiled a little catty smile.  
"You girls look amazing tonight." Silver added admiring the girls' dresses.  
"Thanks." Amy said as she and the others went to the carriage, Shadow opened it for them and bowed and the girls went in followed by the boys. As soon as everyone was in, the carriage moved off to the royal palace. But little do they know that Emma-Rose was secretly watching them behind a wall and dresses in a black dress, with pearl earrings, long black gloves, black heals with bows on them and her hair in a ponytail secured with a black ribbon headband, she took out her communicator and talked with her boss.  
"So boss, when do I make my mark?" she asked.  
"Go to the ball, make sure you raise no suspicion and keep an eye on Sonic and make sure he stays far away from my princess...Your carriage is here to pick you up and collect you for the ball, go and make sure you get your job done..."  
"Consider it done..." Emma-Rose said as turned off her comunicator, confiscated it in her purse, went into a dark green carriage that her boss provided and she went to the castle with style.


	16. Chapter 16

A Royal Secret

Ch 16: At the Ball

At the ball, the carriage containing Amy and her friends made it to the royal castle.  
"Here we are." Amy said in awe looking at the castle.  
"It's so beautiful..." Tikal added.  
The driver of the carriage parked near the entrance when his turn came, got off and opened the door for them. Silver tipped him and everyone, besides Amy paired up with each other and went inside. Once inside, they were amazed at the ballroom; it was crystal blue, dark purple, navy blue and white. It also has banners secured in place with stars and balloons and has pink and blue roses as table centerpieces.  
"This place is amazing!" Tikal gasped.  
"I can't disagree with you Til." Knuckles agreed with the echidna princess. "And...would you like to dance?"  
"Sure!" Tikal beemed as she took his hand and went to the dance floor.  
"Wanna dance Cream?" Tails asked the rabbit holding his arm.  
"Yes!" Cream squeaked in delight as Tails escorted her to the dance floor and began dancing.  
Silver smiled as he saw the two couples dancing, he then had an idea. He used his telekinesis to levitate a blue rose in his hand, he tapped her on her shoulder, she turned and she offered her the rose which made her blush.  
"Wanna dance your highness?" Silver smirked slyly at the cat princess, who returned the smirk.  
"Gladly, my silver knight." Blaze said smiling seductively as Silver kissed her and the went dancing. Rouge smirked at Shadow who was deep in thought.  
"Well." Rouge asked him smirking. "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance?"  
Shadow didn't look at her in the eyes but he confessed to her why he didn't asked.  
"I don't know how to dance Rouge..." Shadow confessed to his ivory companion.  
"Don't be a baby Shad." Rouge smirked and elbowed him on his right arm. "I can teach you."  
"OK." Shadow said doubtful as he and Rouge went on the dance floor and began dancing. At first, Shadow danced like a scarecrow, but after awhile he gotten better.  
"See?, it's not that hard." Rouge smirked  
"I guess..." Shadow said not looking at her in the eyes.  
Amy was by herself not in the mood to dance, but she saw a familiar red cat.  
"Hey Emma-Rose!" Amy called out to her and the cat acknowledged her.  
"Hey!" Emma-Rose called and went to her.  
"You look great." Amy complimented on the cat's outfit.  
"Thanks." Emma-Rose thanked. "You enjoying yourself?"  
"Nope..." Amy confessed to her.  
"Why?" Emma-Rose asked.  
"Because I miss my true love, he was called home a week ago by his family." Amy sighed sadly.  
"Poor dear..." Emma-Rose said putting and arm around her. Then a fanfare began to play, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the top of a grand staircase with a high ranking servant.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the royal family!" Everyone cheered and clapped as they saw the royal family, Queen Aleena, King Edward, Princess Sonia and Prince Manic.  
"Also..." the servant added. "Your future king...Prince Sonic!"  
"What?!" Amy and her friends said in shock, not believing in it, but once they saw that the prince was indeed their famous blue blur, they felt dumbfounded.  
"Faker is a prince?!" Shadow whispered to himself.  
"No way!" Knuckles said shocked.  
"Why didn't her say anything?" Tails asked himself.  
Amy looked at him shocked and inside she felt betrayed.  
"Sonic...why..." Amy said as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes then she ran out the ballroom to the castle tears falling like rain.


	17. Chapter 17

A Royal Secret

Ch 17- Sonic's confession

Sonic's POV:  
I was nervous when my name was announced but I pulled out my best smile and went out and showed myself to my subjects...all of those people are counting on me to rule, but while I was looking down I saw a familiar pink hedgehog in a gorgeous pink dress and crown of the castle to the rose garden crying and I saw other familiar faces...of my friends! I was shocked that they found me, but how?! I looked around and saw my mom smiling and winking. I knew she meant well but did she forgot the kingdom's under a threat? Still, I have a lot of explaining to do, first Amy and then the others.

"Now, let's continue the festivities!" Sonic announced and everyone continued what they were doing except his friends who are dumbfounded and has arms crossed as Sonic came to them.  
"Hey guys..." Sonic said sheepishly.  
"Is that all you have to say Faker?" Shadow said angry and his arms crossed.  
"I known you for years Sonic and you never told us you were a blueblood?" Tails said angry as well.  
"I know I..." Sonic began but Blaze cut him off.  
"What?" she snapped "You rather be 'Your Highness' than 'The fastest thing Alive?'"  
"Hey!" Sonic jest. "I'm not happy about this King business, my parents told me I have to be to protect everyone since my brother Manic doesn't want to be and my father was attacked by the threat and can no longer rule the kingdom."  
"...I understand Mr. Sonic..." Cream said. "It's not your fault your brother doesn't want to rule and your father injured..."  
All the others nodded in agreement.  
"So...you all forgive me?" Sonic said little hopeful.  
"We forgive you Sonic..." everyone said much to Sonic' s relief.  
"But you have to say that to Amy." Tails said as he pointed to the garden.  
"Right." Sonic said as he ran to the rose garden but was stopped by Emma-Rose.  
"Hello your Highness." Emma-Rose smirks and tries to block his way to the rose garden.  
"Oh hi." Sonic greeted the cat.  
"I was wondering would you like to dance?" the cat asked.  
"Uh maybe later miss, right now I have to move it." he said, but where ever he moved Emma-Rose to block him until Sonic got frustrated and distracted her and made a mad dash to the rose garden.

Amy's POV:  
Why Sonic, why didn't you tell me?! I was still crying and not caring where I go as long as I'm far from Sonic. I made it to an adorable little stone bench under a weeping willow tree that was aluminated by the moonlight. I sat down and silently cried to myself. I felt betrayed that Sonic never told us he was a blue blood but now I don't care who he is as long as he's out my life now but I looked up as I heard running footsteps but I was more bitter when I saw it was Sonic.

"Why are you here?" Amy frowned at him.  
"Amy, I came here to talk to you." Sonic said but Amy turned her head with crossed arms.  
"You're a little late for me to forgive..." Amy scoffed and got up ready to leave but Sonic grabbed her hand.  
"Let me go Sonic!" Amy yelled but Sonic wouldn't.  
"Amy please listen." the blue hedgehog begged still holding onto her hand.  
"OK." Amy sighed as she and Sonic sat on the bench.  
"I know that you are really hurting right now." he began. "But I have to for everyone's sake."  
"Why did you never tell us?" Amy asked him with tears in her eyes.  
"I was afraid..." Sonic admitted leaving Amy shocked, surprised that Sonic admitted he was afraid.  
"You? Afraid?" Amy giggled and Sonic blushed.  
"Yep, it wasn't easy to explain. That's why I never told anyone." Sonic admitted.  
"But...you still love me Sonikku...even though this is happening?" Amy asked the royal blue hedgehog.  
"Of course." Sonic said looking in her eyes and saw sincerity in his emerald green eyes. "And not even my coronation can ever change that..."  
For.a moment time seemed to stop for them until their love for each other caused them to kiss each other passionately. Amy had tears of joy in her eyes and Sonic smiled and the broke after 16 minutes.  
"I love you Sonic." Amy said as she and Sonic hugged each other.  
"I love you too Ames..." Sonic said as they both looked at the moon but little did he know that a well hidden Emma-Rose was looking scornfully at the two.  
"This love isn't going to be a long one..." she hissed under her breath and contacted her boss. "Sonic and Amy are together...do we launch the attack now?"  
"Yes..." the voice said. "Now..."


	18. Chapter 18

A Royal Secret

Chapter 18: Under Attack!

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Sonic went inside with Amy to the ballroom floor and everyone became quiet, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked her blushing.

"Yes?" Amy asked with a cute smile.

"Would you...like to dance?" he asked her slightly embarrassed, but he smiled.

"Of course." Amy smiled at him.

Sonic took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor, the music began to play and Sonic and Amy began to waltz around the ballroom floor. Amy was screaming with joy on the inside that she is dancing with her prince and ironically, her prince was Sonic. Sonic never felt happier in his life, he was miserable for weeks when he had to leave everyone but now that didn't matter now that he and Amy are reunited, when the dance was almost finished, Sonic dipped Amy and he looked into her beautiful jade green eyes and smiled. He then put her upright and they both stared at each other for a long time as they were closing in for a kiss until...

"Everyone!" a guard yelled and everyone looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Aleena asked worried.

"We're under attacked!" he yelled as soon as he said that the castle roof began to crumble and the guests panicked and ran for their lives.

"What's going on?!" Cream yelled in fear and held Tails tight.

Suddenly they were explosions and a band of villains came in, nobody knew what they looked like because they were all wearing black masks, but they saw they were two foxes, one red and one orange, a half robot and half rabbit girl, a girl chipmunk and a green hedgehog.

"So those are they guys trying to take over our kingdom!" Sonic growled in anger as held Amy close to him because the blue prince saw she was afraid and saw the hedgehog looking at her with a demented look and smirk revealing some sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Attack and kill them all." the hedgehog commanded but pointed at Amy. "Except the pink hedgehog, bring her back to our kingdom."

"I won't let you touch her!" Sonic growled and clutched his sword tightly, then Tails and the others came over.

"You didn't think you're fighting alone?" Silver said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys, but I want Amy to be safe." Sonic said looking at Amy.

"No." Amy said. "If you all are gonna fight..." she added as she made her hammer appear. "I'm taking a piece of the action as well!"

"We're all in this together then." Sonic said looking at the masked group.

"Bring it, pin cushion." the green hedgehog threatened and they all charged and attack.

The fight lasted like forever, Sonic was busy sword fighting with the masked hedgehog, Taisl and cream were fighting off the foxes, Silver and Blaze were fighting the girl rabbit who was stronger than she looked and Shadow and Rouge were taking care of the chipmunk.

"You'll never take her away!" Sonic warned the masked hedgehog who tried to stab the him but failed, and Sonic kicked him in the stomach causing him to lose blood from his mouth.

"You must love her...but she's mine!" the masked hedgehog warned as his sword cut his arm.

"Sonic!" Amy said trying to help him but was stopped she she got caught with rope and saw a masked red cat with purple hair. "Let me go!"

"Amy!" Sonic saw her captured, he go so mad that he slashed his sword in the hedgehog's face causing a deep cut to lose blood and kicked in in the nuts. He then, ran over and pushed off the cat girl holding her hostage and set her free.

"Are you OK?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"Retreat!" the masked cat commanded as she saved the masked hedgehog's live and the other masked Mobians escaped.

"We'll be back..." the cat warned.

"And we'll be watching for you..." the hedgehog warned.


	19. Chapter 19

A Royal Secret

Chapter 19: Moving up the Coronation

Sonic was holding Amy in his arms when the others came.

"You guys OK?" Sonic asked them.

"We're fine Sonic." Tikal answered. "But that attack was so sudden."

"I agree." Tails nodded in agreement, then Sonia and Manic came to the group.

"Sonic bro, you OK?" Manic asked.

"Yeah." Sonic answered. "Where were you guys?"

"Manic and I were helping everyone to escape." Sonia answered. "It was tough but we managed to get everyone to safety."

"So, these must be your friends." Manic added looking at everyone.

"Yeah." Sonic smiled. "Everyone, meet my siblings, Sonia and Manic."

"Nice to meet you." everyone greeted them.

"Same here." Sonia greeted.

"Diddo." Manic smirked.

"So how bad are the damages from the attack?" Sonic asked concern.

"They had some very high tech bombs powerful enough to blow the walls, the columns are crumbling ready to fall and to be blunt...the damages are almost impossible to fix." Manic stated.

"I also know what that means..." Blaze said. "The coronation will have to be moved up."

"Oh boy." Amy said worried.

"The sooner the crown is Sonic's, the sooner we can fight back to those guys who constantly attack us." Sonia said.

"But don't you think it's weird they know about the ball?" Tails questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah..." Manic said. "Almost like...there was inside help..."

"Come on, maybe our parents can help us..." Sonic said as everyone went to the throne room.

Meanwhile...

"Damn it!" a voice said, it was the voice of the masked green hedgehog who was slashed by Sonic's sword, a masked rabbit was treating it. They were inside a castle in a dark forbidding area with wilted trees and dark forbidding clouds.

"Stop wincing! It'll get worse!" the masked rabbit hissed.

"Buns, that hedgehog almost have her!" the green hedgehog said as he removed his mask and revealed his face. He has light blue eyes, a peach muzzle and the fresh scar from the sword.

"Don't worry King Scourge." Buns said as she removed her mask, revealing her black eye shadowed eyelids and navy blue eyes. "You'll get her."

"How? With my bride to be falling for my goody two shoes self, I'm in the long run." Scourge commented as he put on his shades. Then a dark purplish-pink hedgehog with sky blue eyes wearing a tiara with sapphires, a short black dress that has blue stripes and black gladiator heals came in.

"Hey bro." the hedgehog greeted Scourge smirking smugly.

"What do you want Brittney?" Scourge said rudely to his sister.

"Nothing, just heard that Sonic got you bad." Brittney said smugly to her brother. "Oh, and Brute wants to see yah."

"Thanks for nothing, lil sis." Scourge groan as he went to where his brother was, he was like Manic, except a darker green, has dark brown eyes, more hair, piercings and similar spiked armbands, jacket and sneakers.

"Brute, you wanted to see me?" Scourge asked his brother.

"Yeah, I just got info from our inside help." Brute said. "You all did so much epic damage to the castle that they moved up the coronation."

"To when?" Scourge asked, raising an eyebrow interested.

"We don't know yet." Brute said. "But with Miles brain and the tech we stole from GUN, you'll get Sonic dead in no time."

"That I like." Scourge smirked.

"But tell me..." Brute asked suddenly. "Why are you so crazy over this Amy Rose chick?"

"Because, she's perfect and the only girl I have an interest in." Scourge simply said.

"You said that once to Fiona...before your break up..." Brute said rubbing it in with a smirk, but it soon disappeared when Scourge grabbed him by the throat and shoved him into the wall.

"Don't you ever mention that fox ever again!" Scourge said enraged that his brother dared mention his X-girlfriend's name.

"Sorry, but still, your last plan cost you a scar bro." Brute apologized a little and Scourge let him go.

"Well, looks like we'll have to get help from our little Emma-Rose..." Scourge said thinking. "She knows what to do..."

**_The plot is thickening and the lives of Sonic and his friends are in danger...but what part does Emma-Rose play in this plot? Find out in the next chapter...R+R...BTW Brute and Brit(Brittany) belong to me._**


	20. Chapter 20

A Royal Secret

Chapter 20: The coronation plans

A few days later...the castle was busy with rebuilding and getting Sonic ready for the coronation. His friends are staying there as well to make sure no attacks come and Sonic insisted that they stay with him. They agreed with smiles and they want to help the kingdom as much as they can. With Sonic, he was trying on a red cape specially made for his coronation and was talking with the dress makers.

"You look great Prince Sonic." one of them commented.

"You made it, so I know this cape'll be amazing." Sonic smirked and winked with a thumbs up. But little did he know that Amy was secretly looking at them and she can't help be think he looks so handsome in that cape. But little did she know that Aleena was watching her and she can't help but smile at them, then Sonia and Manic came and noticed that she was spying on their brother and Amy.

"Uh mom, you know that spying isn't nice." Sonia smirked.  
Aleena looked and saw her other son and daughter.

"I know. But I can't help it." Aleena smirked. Sonia and Manic looked and saw that Amy was looking at Sonic, who was still talking to the tailors.

"Why's Amy looking at Sonic like that?" Manic asked Aleena.

"Well you two." the Queen explained. "Amy's the whole reason Sonic was upset the past couple of days."

"You mean?" Manic began and then Aleena nodded.

"Our brother's in love with Amy." Sonia smiled.

"Good for him." Manic nodded with agreement.

"But still, with this chaos and attacks..." Sonia said concerned. "One of them may loose each other and may self sacrifice themselves to save each other."

"Hmm...you maybe right Princess..." said a sneaking black shadow evilly smirking and watching Amy and Sonic. "And my boss'll be happy..." And with that the figure disappeared in the shadows...


	21. Chapter 21

A Royal Secret

Chapter 21: Sonic's Crowning Achievement

Days later, after the castle was rebuild after the attack, there was much festivities going on because today was Sonic's Coronation. The streets were full of people busy getting ready to see Sonic get crowned, there was music and dancing everywhere, everyone having a good time. Thus, taking the saying "Eat, drink and be merry...for tomorrow we'll be dead" to a whole new level.

At the castle...Sonic was getting ready for his coronation, he admitted that he looked great in the special cape he was wearing for this occasion but deep down, he felt nervous.

"God I'm so nervous." Sonic said looking in the mirror. "I'm gonna be crowned in a few hours..."

The blue hero was so wrapped up with his concerns that he didn't noticed knocking on the door at first.

"It's open." Sonic said still looking at the mirror with a concern look.

"You OK Sonic?" a female voice asked him and he knew who was talking to him.

"Yeah Am..." Sonic began but was cut off when he saw Amy. She looked like an angel in a long white dress with black trimmings, her quills were all the way to her waist and curly, black ballet flats with small bows on them and in Amy's hair is a daisy.

"What is it?" Amy asked a bit awestruck with her beauty.

"Amy, you look beautiful." Sonic commented still staring at her.

"Hehe, thanks." Amy smiled with a cute giggle, smile and a tiny blush. "Sonia let me borrow one of her outfits for the coronation."

"That's sweet of her." Sonic smiled.

"So Sonic." Amy asked. "You ready?"

"For what?" Sonic answered back, a little clueless.

"To be crowned king." Amy told him.

"To be honest...no..." Sonic sighed and looked away depressed but he felt something on his hand and saw that Amy was holding his hand.

"Why?" Amy asked concerned about her blue hero. Sonic looked into her jade green eyes and can't help but notice how beautiful they are, like the actual gem.

"Because..." Sonic explained with a sigh. "Remember how upset I was when I first got the news?"

"Yeah?" Amy answered him.

"Because I didn't want to be separated from all my friends when responsibility of being a king came to me." Sonic explained to the soft pink hedgehog girl. "That's why I hoped that Manic will be king that way..." he added as he held Amy's hands which made her redden even more. "I can be with you and everyone else."

"So that's why you kept it a secret for all these years." Amy realized looking in Sonic sincere emerald eyes.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"Sonic, king or not, that's something that won't ever keep us apart." Amy told him and by the sound of her voice she meant it.

"I'm glad I got you and the others still with me." Sonic smiles.

"Me too." Amy smiled.

Both hedgehogs looked at each other like they are the only ones in the world, Sonic and Amy both leaned in towards each other almost about to kiss when Manic and Sonia came in.

"Sonic, it's time let's g..." Sonia began but stopped when they saw the embarrass and shocked faces of Sonic and Amy.

"Eh...were we interrupting something?" Manic asked sheepishly with a matching smile.

"No you weren't." Sonic smiled embarrassed. "Anyway, let's get going."


	22. Chapter 22

A Royal Secret

Chapter 22: I Crown Thee...

When Sonic and the others made it to the castle entrance, they were greeted with a fancy looking carriage beautifully decorated with blue roses.

"Cool carriage." Amy commented.

"I know." Sonia agreed, then the others came to the four hedgehogs.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted him.

"Hey there Tails." Sonic greeted.

"So, you ready to go through with this?" Tikal asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sonic sighed deeply.

"It's gonna be OK." Blaze encouraged him. "Once the crown is on your head it'll be all over."

"Thanks Blaze." Sonic smiled at her.

"Well come on, we won't get there just by talking." Tails told him and they all went on the carriage and sat down. The driver guided it through the kingdom and everywhere they went they were met by crowds cheering him on.

"Wow." Sonic said observing everyone smiling and waving. "These people all believe in me."

"We all do." Amy told him.

"You're gonna be great Sonic." Sonia added with a wink.

"Hey, I see a church up ahead." Cream commented as a grand chuch came into view.

"That's were the ceremony's gonna be Cream." Tails told her.

"Here we go." Manic said as the carriage made it to the church where they were loads of people around the entrance cheering for him and Sonic smiled and waved.

"Let's do this." Sonic cheered as he, Sonia and Manic got out of the carriage followed by the others. A grand procession was in place; Sonic's gonna walk with them inside, so he took his place while the others went inside. Once inside, a whole crowd of people were there waiting for the procession to walk on the red carpet and at the end was Queen Aleena and King Edward dressed in very formal attire and they were standing between a golden throne. Amy and here friends stood at the front of the crowd while Sonia and Manic stood by their parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Aleena announced to the crowd. "Today is a very momentous occasion. For years, he self sacrificed himself for others to help protect Mobius from danger and all harm, along with the help of his many friends."

Amy felt a burst of pride inside of her when Aleena mentioned her and the others. Tails nodded his approval as well.

"So." Aleena continued. "Without further adieu, I present to all of you...your new king, King Sonic!"

At the sound of the queen's voice, the doors to the church opened and the procession along with a proud smiling Sonic walked up the aisle with everyone clapping for him. When Sonic made it to the throne, he sat down in it while his father presented his crown to Sonic.

"Sonic." Edward began.

"When you wear this crown, you will take on a great responsibility on continuing the rule of the royal family on Mobotropolis. Also, everyone will be counting on you and I'm very proud that you are ready for this. So Sonic...do you promise to take great care of your kingdom?"

"Yes I will." Sonic told him with a nod then Edward put the crown just over his head.

"Then, I now crown you son, King Sonic, Ruler of Mobotropolis." Edward said as he placed the crown on Sonic's head and everyone began to clap, cheer and chant "Long live King Sonic!". This is truly a celebration to remember.


	23. Chapter 23

A Royal Secret

Chapter 23: Things are adding up...

A day later after Sonic's crowning, things so far have been running smoothly and Sonic was doing a good job running the kingdom as well, also everyone was keeping watch in case of attacks. Meanwhile with Shadow and Rouge, they were on a lookout for anything suspicious when Rouge's communicator went off. The white bat answered it and hears the voice of the commander.

"Agent Rouge and Shadow here." the white bat answered.

"Shadow, Rouge we need you two back at HQ. We have a problem..." the commander told them gravely.

"What's the problem?" Shadow asked.

"Come and see for yourself." the commander said before ending transmission.

"Come on." Rouge told Shadow and both of them ran off to GUN HQ.

~Meanwhile with Amy...~

Amy was walking about in the garden by herself when she met up with Sonia.

"Oh Sonia, hello." Amy greeted her.

"Oh, hi Amy." Sonia greeted her in return.

"What bring you here?" Amy asked the fushia hedgehog.

"Oh, just enjoying the outside." Sonia explained. "Oh hey Amy, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure what is it?" Amy asked as she and Sonia talked and sat on a bench near a rose bush.

"Well..." Sonia began. "How do you feel about my brother?"

Amy blinked a little and her eyes went small because that question caught her off guard. But she kept calm and looked at Sonia.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked Sonia a little bit confused.

"I mean, do you care about him as friends or...something more then that..." Sonia explained causing Amy to blush at that a bit and looked away.

"Well..." Amy explained with a very red face. "I've known Sonic for years Sonia and I admit I had a major crush on him."

"Who wouldn't?" Sonia laughed a little at the joke. "He's the world's greatest hero."

"Well anyway, overtime when I get to know him a little better, we became friends and my crush soon turned to love for him." Amy told Sonia.

"Interesting." Sonia said.

"I admit when we first met I kinda bugged him but that's because I care about him." Amy explained. "Well after awhile, I just stopped that little "fangirl" thing and respected him like a brother and I grew up a little and acted a bit mature. Little did I know Sonic secretly liked me as well and one day he just came and my house, gave me a bouquet of roses and we went on our very first date."

"Wow." Sonic exclaimed. "You are a gem Amy. You waited patiently for Sonic and it paid off, little did you know he's of royal blood and that's not even keeping you apart."

"I know." Amy nodded with a smile. "It's amazing what fate could do to everyone."

"Well, thanks for talking with me Amy." Sonia thanked the pink hedgehog.

"Your welcome." Amy nodded as she got up and left. Sonia sat and though for a bit.

"You know..." Sonia though to herself. "Amy really is a great person once you get to know her better. Now I know that fate knows what it's doing putting those two together."

Suddenly, Sonia heard rustling in the bushes and by the sounds of it, it sounds pretty close. She went over to the bushes to see what it was, she part the bushes aside and saw a baby Chao.

"Aww." Sonia said to it "Aren't you the cutest thing?"

The Chao was a little bit scared at first and backed away, but Sonia coaxed it to come out. The Chao came a little bit towards Sonia a bit unsure at first but it ran off into the bushes. Sonia was just about to turn back and leave when an invisible force of whatever knocked her out. Then as fast as lightning the invisible being hid her away and she vanished like magic.

"Piece of cake..." the invisible being said to his or herself and they ran off with the well hidden and unconscious Princess Sonia.


	24. Chapter 24

A Royal Secret

Chapter 24: The Search for Sonia/Ransom!

Everyone was really upset because word soon went out that Princess Sonia has been kidnapped, search parties were sent out everywhere in Mobotropolis but Sonic was most distressed about it.

"I can't believe that my sister was kidnapped under our noses." Sonic said as he sat on his throne really distressed but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw that it was Amy. Sonic smiled a little bit because Amy's here to help but she felt bad for Sonic the most.

"Don't worry Sonic. We'll find her." Amy told him gently.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said smiling at the pink hedgehog. "But I'm still surprise that she got kidnapped so easily. She puts up a fight before going anywhere with the enemy."

"This is just getting perplexing." Amy added as she thinks. "How could anyone get in the castle without arousing suspicion?"

"That's what puzzle me too Amy." Sonic agreed with her. "I just don't get it..."

While Sonic and Amy were talking, a hedgehog guard came in and by the looks of it, he had some really big news to tell.

"News from the farthest regions of Mobotropolis!" the guard yelled as he was running in the throne room but stopped himself when he realized he was yelling, so he cleared his throat and spoke calmly. "Uh, your Majesty."

"Continue." Sonic told the guard.

"King Sonic, three of our search parties haven't found Princess Sonia yet but some of the guards have been mysteriously killed." the guard reported, Amy gasped with shock and Sonic just looked grave.

"What happened?" Sonic asked the hedgehog guard.

"Some mysterious invisible force is at work leaving some search parties dead and we found this message stabbed in the back in one of the soldiers." The guards said as he gave Sonic a bloody message, Sonic felt a little uncomfortable at opening a bloody message but he did it anyway, he carefully read the message before gasping in shock.

"It says that whoever did the murders has Sonia hostage! If I don't exchange her for Amy, the invisible force will kill her along with a few other guards and 20 innocent citizens!" Sonic said in total shock, Amy went on her knees and cried bitterly because she's now involved in this situation, but yet she wonders how Sonia's captures knew her. Still, if she doesn't do it, Sonia and other innocent peoples lives will be ended...

Meanwhile, in a dungeon, a dark pink hedgehog was struggling to get free of her chains on her arms securing her to the walls. It was torture for Sonia to be captured off guard by something she can't even see but she was even more ashamed because she let a Chao stray her from her mission, she heard footsteps and her cell opening and saw it was her anti Brittany.

"Brittany..." Sonia said with a very bitter scold on her face.

"Aww, what's the matter Sonia?" Brittany said smirking nastily which made Sonia enraged.

"What do you want?" Sonia asked her rudely which made Brittany roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Two things; One: I have to give you your food." Brittany said as she gave her some bread and pieces of stale looking meat on a tray. "Two: My big brother has a plan that involves you."

"And that is?" Sonia asked slightly interested.

"Something that'll test your brother's choices." Brittany said smugly. "He has to give up Amy Rose to save you, and if your brother refuses..."

Sonia gave a gasped as she realized what her evil self meant.

"Just hope your brother makes the right choice..." Brittany said cheekily as she left Sonia said.

Sonia now knew she had to get out of her chains and cell before Sonic goes through with that ransom.

"Oh Sonic." Sonia said as she thinks of her was to escape. "I hope to God, you find someway to outsmart Scourge's ransom demand..."


	25. Chapter 25

A Royal Secret

Chapter 25: Capture of the Enemy Spy/Finding the Mastermind

Back at Mobotropolis, Sonic and everyone were thinking of a plan inside the castle's meeting room trying to figure out what to do.

"I can't do this alone..." Sonic said as he looked at the bloody note in his hands and he crushed it so hard some blood smudged on his glove and messed up the lettering on it. Everyone saw how pressured Sonic is and they were very concerned; yes, it's a big choice but he has to make it quickly or he will be responsible for his sister's death.

"Bro, calm down." Manic said as he saw Sonic trying to brainstorm on what to do.

"How can I?" Sonic growled looking at the green hedgehog with a troubled face. "It's either I lose Amy for Sonia's sake or let her get killed. I don't want to lose both of them."

"We have to make a plan." Tails announced.

"No Tails." Knuckles told the young kitsune. "We have to capture that invisible being first and possibly who's the mastermind behind this and who's tipping him off."

Sonic though for awhile about what the echidna said, then he sparked up as a idea came into his head.

"Guys, are Shadow and Rouge at GUN HQ?" Sonic asked and everyone looked at him like why did you ask that.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked confused a bit.

"Are there any weapons stolen there?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Come to think of it..." Blaze said. "Rouge told me that recently there were some thefts in their HQ."

"I have a feeling that who ever did those thefts is also the inside help." Sonic announced and everyone agreed.

"Let's ask Shadow and Rouge when they get back." Sonic announced.

Later that day, Shadow and Rouge returned to the castle and they met up with everyone.

"Hey, Shadow, Rouge." Amy greeted.

"Hey Pinky." Rouge greeted Amy.

"What happened?" Silver asked the two agents and they answered his question by showing a purple wig.

"There was another theft in HQ, we didn't got a good look at the thief, but we saw that it was a female cat." Shadow announced showing the wig.

"The wig fell off her head and we didn't see her hair because it was a black as night." Rouge said. At those words, Blaze began to think for awhile, she remembered that the cat she saw the night the ball was attacked was red, she had purple hair and has a resemblance to...

"Guys!" the purple cat announced so suddenly it surprised everyone.

"Blaze don't do that!" Tikal scolded.

"Sorry." Blaze apologized. "But I think I know who it is!"

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Just huddle up a listen to me..." Blaze said and everyone did as Blaze instructed and she began to whisper very inaudibly so that only everyone in the huddle could here her.

~Later GUN HQ~

A female figure was running towards GUN HQ.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again..." she growled to herself. "Why can't my king get someone else to do this dirty work?"

But just as she made it to the wall, she got caught in a net with a strange green glow.

"What?!" she gasped trying to get out but she stopped her futile efforts when she saw the Sonic team and GUN agents come out of the bushes.

"You were right Blaze." Silver said looking at her. "Emma-Rose is a collaborating with the threat!"

"I don't understand!" Emma-Rose yelled as she was suspended from the net. "How did you know?"

"I got suspicious when you first met us in that hotel." Blaze told her. "Little did you know that I overheard you talking to your "boss" and heard of his plan to get rid of us and get Amy."

Shadow went to the captured red cat, went into her pockets and took out her communicator.

"I got her communicator." Shadow said. "If we track down the signal, we might be able to find out who Emma-Rose was working for."

"Even if you find out, it'll be too late." Emma-Rose said smugly with a wicked smirk. "You'll never stop my king's master plan for taking over Mobotroplis and then the world!"

"Someone just get rid of that cat." Sonic sighed annoyed as two soldier took Emma-Rose away.

"Without her around, she won't give full reports on us." Shadow said as he gave the communicator to Tails.

"You think you can track the signal Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'll try Sonic, but it won't be easy..." the kisune answered.


	26. Chapter 26

A Royal Secret

Chapter 26: Sonia's Escape!

Meanwhile back at Scourge's castle…

"Damn it!" Scourge yelled at the top of his voice as he paced around the room frustrated thinking why Emma-Rose didn't contact him or more importantly, bring back more GUN technology, then suddenly the two throne room doors opened by some invisible force, Scourge stopped and looked as though he saw the invisible being burst in. Then tow opaque figures began to appear on the spot, the tow figures took the shape of two teenaged girls, they looked alike except one was light brown with scorching red hair and the other was dark brown with green and black hair with vivid purple zigzags in them. They were both dressed in gothic attire and they were covered in old blood from head to toe and both had deadly looking blades in their hands.

"Poison! Tori!" Scourge yelled looking at the twin hedgehogs and grimaced a bit at the blood on them and their blades.

"Sorry, my king for the sudden entranced." Tori; the red haired hedgehog apologized to him.

"But we have news of our college Emma-Rose." Poison; the other hedgehog reported.

"Oh?" Scourge asked interested. "What happened?"

"The cat girl's been arrested by King Sonic and GUN HQ red handed." Tori reported gravely.

Scourge growled in anger and frustration at hearing this news, so loud it almost shook the castle!

"No wonder she hasn't called back or came here!" Scourge growled and punched the wall, causing a large and deep crack in it.

"But there's one advantage we have over them…"Tori said smirking.

"Yeah, we have Princess Sonia locked in the dungeons still." Poison smirked which made him smirk as well.

"You both are right." Scourge agreed nodding his lime green head. "As long as Sonia's imprisoned in there, Sonic will have to meet to our ransom."

"That's what you think Scourge!" a female voice yelled at him. Scourge, Tori and Poison turned in the direction the voice came from and their jaws dropped when they saw it was Sonia!

"WHAT?!" Scourge yelled in pure shock. "How did you get out?!"

"It was so easy." Sonia explained as she smirked. "The bodyguard that watched me was Anti Knuckles and he has a little soft spot for me and using a little persuasion and flirting…" She paused and shows a key ring with about five keys on it. "He gave me the keys that unlock my cell."

"I'm going to murder him after I'm through with you." Scourge swore to himself as he Spin Dashes at Sonia but before he could hit her, Sonia gave a powerful flip kick and knocked him to the ceiling hard enough to break his spine. Sonia then flipped down on her two feet to the throne room floor and ran down the hall with Tori and Poison tailing her, Sonia managed to lose them with a little luck and a burst of speed to a vault. Tori and Poison just kept on running down the hall while Sonia explored the vault, in doing so, she gasped as she saw loads of stolen GUN technology but they looked like they were tampered with.

"So that's how they destroyed the castle so easily." the fuchsia hedgehog realized remembering at the ball, the castle was destroyed by very powerful blast.

"And Emma-Rose the cat was stealing these for Scourge so Miles can mess with them and help this kingdom gain an advantage over us!" she realized in anger and betrayal that someone in her kingdom was collaborating with Scourge and his evil empire.

"If only I have my medallion with me." Sonia said sadly as she placed her hand on her chest where her keyboard medallion used to rest; Scourge made sure that Sonia didn't use that as her weapon and form of escape, then is hit her! Scourge probably hid it here!

With new hope and determination, Sonia searched the vault top to bottom in hope that her precious medallion is here. She dug through plies of jewels, gold and other treasures hoping her medallion is among them but after awhile, her search was all in vain. Tired and frustrated, Sonia sat down on a bit pile of gold cured up in a ball and cried on her knees. Sonia hated to admit it but escape from Scourge's castle really is futile, but as Sonia cried on, she heard a telepathic voice in her head and looked up and listened.

"_There's something missing…_" the voice began singing. "_Something's not quite right…_"

Sonia immediately perked up as she recognized that singing voice, even in the loudest of areas. "Sonic!"

Sonia followed her brother's telepathic singing voice deeper in the vault until she made it to a dark area where there was a faint pink light.

"_And I can feel it calling to me every night!_" Sonic's voice continued down where the light was and Sonia joined in as well.

"_A little voice inside tells me someone is out there!_" Sonia sang along as she followed the light as it got brighter with every step. "_And I must never give up! Searching every where!_"

"_Someday!_" Sonic's voice, Sonia and also Manic's voice sang together as Sonia now ran to the light. "_We are gonna be together!_"

"_Someday!_" Sonia and Manic's voice sang together and soon Sonia made it to the end of the darkness and then Sonia saw that the glowing pink light was indeed her medallion! Her brother's voices were coming from it. Sonia was about to grab it but she hesitated thinking they were lasers surrounding it. She checked twice, just to make sure and when she was reassured that there was no security on her medallion, she took it off its pedestal and put it around her neck. She sighed in relief and cried tears of joy as she looked at her precious medallion. The glow from it faded as well as her brother's voices, but Sonia knew what she had to do know. She rubbed her medallion and it glowed brightly Sonia closed her eyes and focused as she send a message on her medallion.

"Sonic, Manic, listen to me." Sonia said to her medallion. "You have to find me. I'm being kept prisoner here and they found out I escaped. Listen carefully, I only have time to say this once…You'll find me in a castle in the woods far beyond Mobotropolis. This kingdom has the stolen tech from GUN and they tampered with it also the mastermind behind this is…"

But before she could finished, she heard the sound of footsteps and saw a face she hoped she wouldn't see until she busted out.

"SCOURGE!" Sonia gasped in pure terror and fright, the evil king hedgehog had found her!

**Oh Lord! Will Sonic and Manic get Sonia's message? What will Scourge do to Sonia? Will King Sonic save his sister before it is curtains down for her? All will be revealed in...  
A ROYAL SECRET CHAPTER 27!**

**P.S I also want to apologize to my fellow readers for taking ****_this_**** long to update this story...but I had a very bad case of the writer's block. R+R!**

**MichaelatheGhosthog14**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Message received!

Meanwhile back at Sonic's castle…

Sonic was still pondering on what his plan should be to save both Sonia and Amy from Emma-Rose's boss in his throne room, sitting on his throne when he noticed his medallion's glowing brightly like a miniature blue star.

"Huh?!" Sonic asked as he saw his medallion glowing brightly until it hit him. "Sonia!"

The blue hedgehog king immediately ran out of the throne room to the training room where his friends were talking and training in case something happened to the castle. Sonic burst opened the doors, surprising and scaring everyone a bit when they noticed Sonic quickly gasping and an urgent and excited look is on his face.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Tails asked looking concern at his hedgehog friend, but before Sonic could say, Manic came in like Sonic to the room; out of breath with an excited and urgent look on his face with a glowing drum medallion.

"Sonic, your medallion glowed too did it?" the green prince asked his older brother, who immediately nodded.

"What's the news?" Blaze asked as she noticed Sonic and Manic's medallions are glowing brightly like stars. Both hedgehog brothers rubbed their medallions and immediately, two bright beams of light and energy blasted together and then took a holographic form of Sonia.

"Our medallions got a message from Sonia!" Sonic said excited as everyone gathered round the hologram to see what the Sonia hologram had to say.

"Sonic, Manic. Listen to me." the hologram began. "You have to find me. I'm being kept prisoner here and they found out I escaped. Listen carefully, I only have time to say this once…"

Everyone listened carefully at what she had to say because the message may have a clue as to who's doing all of this and why.

"Plus, Sonia may reveal her location as well." Tikal added optimistic but everyone shushed her.

"You'll find me in a castle in the woods far beyond Mobotropolis." the hologram continued. "This kingdom has the stolen tech from GUN and they tampered with it also."

"So that's how they were able to crumble the castle walls with ease." Shadow stated putting two and two together.

"But who's ordering that red cat Emma-Rose to steal all of that?" Blaze said pondering at that question when the hologram began to fade and shatter.

"The mastermind behind this is…" the hologram finished but it fade but it managed to reveal the identity of the mastermind.

"SCOURGE!" the hologram tattled before the light faded and Sonic and Manic's medallions stopped glowing. Sonic had a very grim face as well as everyone else in the room.

"My evil twin Scourge, I should have known!" Sonic face palmed remembering facing him a long time before he even became crowned.

"This time he's gone too far." Manic stated angrily as he remembered one time Scourge threaten a hostile take over of their world. "Kidnapping our sister and threatening to harm her if we don't meet his demands."

"But since when did he have a crush on Amy?" Rouge asked then the room went silent as everyone though of what Rouge asked.

"Whatever the case maybe, we have to save Sonia and defeat that green faker." Sonic stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"That message did give us their location but how are we going to get in there and save her?" Cream asked confused and then Amy spoke up.

"I'll go and meet Scourge's demand." Amy announced and everyone stared at her like she's off her rocker.

"Amy, are you nuts?!" Knuckles exclaimed, looking at the pink hedgehog. "If you go, Scourge might break his word and keep you and Sonia."

"Knuckles is right Amy." Tikal agreed, nodding her head and making her orange, cloth-band wrapped dreadlocks shake about. "Knowing Scourge, he won't keep his end of the deal and you'll end up like Sonia."

"I appreciate the concern everyone." Amy said a little sad but she was hiding it by smiling a sorry smile. "But what other choice do we have? If I don't do this, who will?"

Everyone just looked at Amy a little upset and quiet but they knew she's right. Sonic just looked at her forlorn and upset but yet, he admired her for her self sacrifice; he did the same fore everyone, especially her. Maybe this time, Amy's got a good idea.

"Amy's right." Sonic agreed as everyone looked at him agreeing that Sonic's right about trusting Amy's decision about going to Scourge's castle. "And her idea got me thinking."

"What's you're plan Sonic?" Amy asked looking at him with her jade green eyes, Sonic smiled as he explained his plan.

~Meanwhile...~

"You'll never get away with this Scourge!" yelled Sonia who was chained to the wall; the poor hedgehog girl had to suffer five pure hours of torture from the evil green hedgehog king, that how she got the rips and tears in her clothes, whip marks on her arms, legs and back (some were actually bleeding) and her hair and quills frizzy and looked like it was matted with sweat.

"Even after you five hours of torture, you still spat harsh talk." Scourge sneered as he looked at the chained up Sonia.

"That's because you're a harsh ruler." Sonia hissed angrily, the anger also showing in her green eyes.

"You flatter me." Scourge smirked evilly. "But consider yourself lucky I didn't use my sword on you, like I did to your father."

Sonia got curious at what Scourge said about the marks and his sword, maybe she could get some answers as to how he made those deep marks.

"How did you make those marks in his arm?" Sonia asked the green hedgehog curiously. Scourge secretly smirked at Sonia's question as she showed her his sword; it almost looked exactly like Caliburn except the blade is a little bit thicker, the hilt was silver and was studded with dark looking emeralds.

"The power of my sword; Emerald Blade." Scourge explained wielding it. "To show how the marks got there…"

Scourge held his sword as the blade glowed a menacing red, Scourge then did a swift strike. As soon as he did that not one but three blades of energy came out and struck the wall, making deep looking cuts. Sonia gasped at the power that sword wielded, at least that explained her fathers deep cuts but that made her worried because her brother might have to face Scourge and his sword in the last battle.

"And when your brother comes with my princess, Amy, that'll be the last time he ever sees her…when he's alive…" Scourge said evil smirking and laughing evilly as he left Sonia's cell. Sonia was shell shocked that Scourge is going back on his word but then again, what can you expect from an anti?

"Oh Sonic! Whatever you do, don't give Amy up!" Sonia yelled to heavens with all her heart.

_**God knows I can probably do better that this...-_- Anyway, for anyone that was wondering how Sonic's father got those scratches, here's the answer and Amy's willing to give herself up for Sonia's safety. So, it's safe to say that this chappie's sorta crappy since when I do story writing, I make stuff up as I go along but in the end cliche stuff, plot holes and confusion unfurls. (Thus on DA, I delete some of them until my creative juices kick in) So, R+R everyone and constructive help's always welcome.**_


End file.
